


[Podfic of] Believe This Is Real

by meri (merry_magpie)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Queer Themes, Sexuality, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met, Freya was calling herself a lesbian and Merlin was calling himself a dyke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Believe This Is Real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Believe This Is Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225083) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



 

**Story:** [Believe This Is Real](http://archiveofourown.org/works/225083)  
**Author:** sophinisba  
**Length:** 4:40 minutes  
**Size and Format:** 2.9 MB, .mp3

_Audiofic Archive_ [Link takes you to site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/believe-this-is-real)

(This podfic maybe lost if the audioarchive cannot recover it.  I can no longer find it on my hard drive. I'm sorry.)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank sophinisba for giving me permission to record this fic.


End file.
